The present invention relates to a carrying security device for medical dropper and more particularly to a carrying security device for medical dropper, wherein in case of any accident, a nurse or a patient relative is informed to take care of the patient.
A great drawback exists in conventional medical dropper, i.e., the movement of the patient carrying the dropper is always greatly limited. Especially, when the patient goes to a toilet, great inconvenience takes place. On such occasion, it is quite troublesome that the dropper must be held by the patient himself/herself or by a nurse. Moreover, the dropper must be raised above the chest of the patient. Otherwise, danger might be caused. Suffering from such inconvenience for a long time, any patient will get a bad mood and consequently, the recovery of the patient will be inevitably affected. Furthermore, in case that an accident happens when the patient moves, the patient relatives or medical workers may be unaware of such conditions so that the patient may be threated with death. In conclusion, the conventional medical dropper is quite unsatisfactory.